


School Pet

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Yuri, bbm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Cinder finds her way around through the old-fashioned way: offering her body to valuable targets.





	School Pet

Cinder never started a job until she had a plan. This trait not only helped her stay alive throughout the years in perilous environments, it also kept her above the ranks of fellow peers. When Salem sent her to infiltrate Beacon as an exchange student (play as a younger female), Cinder discovered she could thrive in this college setting, take advantage of the desperate and sex-deprived youths and adults with her special set of skills.

Once she lined up her targets - did extensive research and recon, Cinder put them all under categories. This list was also rearranged by priorities, who she would approach first before moving onto the next. It was a simple system easier written than done, but a good way for her to keep track of who and why she even bothered to associate with in the first place.

As she made preparations, the temptress smiled from imagining how interesting events would become once she started the use of quid pro quo. The last time she used this, a small city rearranged its laws to clean up the mess she made. Cinder figured it was fine, especially when she planned to do this in a college environment, a place most are excused for making terrible mistakes.

* * *

 

**Homework Bitch**

Cinder needed a poor sap to do her assignments, menial labor given by teachers to challenge their students’ minds (or screw their weekends). Salem’s mission demanded a huge amount of time; homework had to be done by someone other than her cohorts. As the first concern on this list, Cinder already had the perfect lackey to seduce in mind.

“Mh, mwah, wow, you, mph, kiss good.”

Cinder didn’t reply, only focused on kissing a younger man on the lips. Biting and tonguing, she assaulted the lad’s mouth as she straddled his lain form in her dorm room. Two beds were available, one reserved for her and her female ally, Emerald. She allowed the guest to occupy the same one for their makeout session. She barely tried and he was left breathless.

“Mwah, ha, am I doing alright?”

“You’re adequate.” The temptress lifted her upper body and perched her ass on top of the lad’s stomach. She wiped her mouth with one hand, then padded the spit against the front of her dark uniform. “For your third time, it’s not bad. You just need more confidence; there’s no need to ask me how I feel every few minutes.”

Her partner, Jaune Arc, took deep breaths as a red shade crept into his cheeks. “Sorry. It’s just, you’re so beautiful. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world when we do this together.”

Cinder restrained the need to roll her eyes. Her bottom partner was no different than the other schmucks who said such cliche lines. He wasn’t even her type, yet Jaune had done requests so far out of obligation. One makeout session assured his cooperation with a few days’ worth of papers. And since a huge research report was coming, the temptress decided that tonight, she had to take a step further.

“Well, tiger, you’re about to hit the jackpot.” Cinder crawled backwards, slid her fingers down the Arc boy’s front. When her knees hit the bed, the temptress undid his belt and pulled down his pants to see white underwear. “You’ve kept all of your promises. It’s time I pay them back by doing something more this time.”

Cinder slid her hand into the underwear. She rubbed his flaccid cock with her fingers until it started to grow. She yanked on the edge to slide the garment down, free the phallus before it grew to its seven-inch length.

The temptress silently sighed as she compared the penis to the previous ones. She found the surrounding patch of golden pubes to be cute, but nothing manly. She disguised her boredom with a gentle smile and lowered her head to blow wind against the erect meat stick.

Jaune’s eyes grew wide. “Are you going to give me a blowjob?”

“Why not? You deserve it.” Cinder lifted the penis with a hand to tap its skin with her tongue several times before she licked it from the head down to the balls. She fondled the scrotum bag, even took a ball into her mouth to give it a good suck. By the time she dragged her tongue up the underside, pre-cum leaked out of the head.

“Can you hold it?”

Jaune gritted his teeth. He was showing an effort to squeeze his pelvic muscles, keep the cum valve closed. Cinder continued to lick the dick until she took it into her mouth. Showing little care for her partner’s reaction, she sucked and reared her head to stretch the cock backwards.

“I think it’s coming out soon.”

Cinder glided her lips back down the meat’s length. She bobbed her mouth up and down even after Jaune placed his hands on her head in a feeble attempt to control her motion. She resumed this chore - even looked at Jaune’s squeamish face - until the dick quivered.

“I’m cumming. Damn it, ragh!”

White lava erupted inside the temptress’s mouth. She stopped to let Jaune shoot his sweet load down her throat. The release lasted a second; it only took her one gulp to empty her mouth with little effort.

After Cinder pulled off the cock with a loud smack, she smiled at her partner before she opened her mouth. She let out a heavy gasp like a satisfied whore. “How was that? Did you enjoy it?”

“It was...incredible.” Jaune slumped against the bed with arms placed behind his head. As he recouped, Cinder wiped a finger around her mouth to check for semen strands. She walked over to her desk, used the mirror there to see lipstick smeared around her lips.

“So that’s it?” The Arc boy propped on his elbows and reached for his belt. “We’re ending it like this again?”

“Well, I can’t go further than that. After all, we’re merely partners.” Cinder opened the bottom drawer to take out her black lipstick container. She popped off the top and screwed out a red tip to apply it to her lips. “Anymore than this, we end up becoming an actual couple. That isn’t what you want, is it?”

Nervous, Jaune glanced to one side. “That is how this started. But what about you? Are you enjoying this?”

“If it makes you happy, of course.” After she popped her mouth, Cinder presented a bright, fake smile “You’re sweet and considerate. Pyrrha would be lucky to have a man like you as a boyfriend. That’s why you should consider this practice. She’ll surely give you more than I can when you ask her out.”

As Jaune sat on the bed with a bashful smile, Cinder straightened out her clothes. When she walked in front of the door, she informed, “Finish cleaning up and close the door behind you. I’ll see you in class. Let’s partner up for Oobleck’s report, alright?”

After she and the Arc boy exchanged hand waves, the temptress exited the room. Once the door clicked shut, she dropped her faux smile with a soft sigh. Exhausted, she moved on and took out her Scroll. She poked on the device’s rectangular screen, prepared to send out a message asking Mercury to buy some mouthwash during his trip inside the city.

* * *

 

**Finest Guarantee**

A homework bitch was not enough for Cinder to do well in school. She also needed a reliable study partner who could give information on tests. The infiltrator desired to bury her mind in blueprints and messages rather than waste time with books. This task was difficult because the list of targets (and suckers) were few. The person had to share the class with the test and take it in a time period ahead of hers. After asking around and hacking into the school system for schedules, she found only person fit this criteria: Weiss Schnee, the heiress brat.

Cinder actually thought she was perfect. Rich and quite the bitch, Weiss likely had a few friends. None of them would have had the affluence to make her feel as comfortable as she did back home, comfort for the self-entitled. Thanks to her resources, the temptress was more than happy to spoil the heiress in exchange for her help.

After one invitation to a shopping spree, Weiss admitted she had fun. Several outings later, Cinder knew she found her place as a close friend. It didn’t take long before the heiress shared not only the desirable information, but also some personal secrets. The temptress never had to share any of hers; all she had to do was listen as a passive confidante.

Then one day, the two hung out in a hotel room furnished with autumn drapes and furniture. Here, they ordered some wine, then started to ‘experiment’ as any curious college attendees did. Cinder had plenty of experience, which was why she was able to dominate Weiss in the sheets.

“H-hey.”

“Yes?’ The temptress kissed down the heiress’s neck. The two were naked; their clothes littered the carpet floor below their blue, queen-sized bed. Weiss’s pale, slim body contracted with Cinder’s peach-colored hourglass figure.

Weiss hiccuped, “Wh-what were we talking about again?” She laughed as Cinder rubbed her nipple, a red areola attached to the mound of a perky C-cup. This giggle transformed into a gasp. The heiress was in a cycle of pleasure and enlightenment all thanks to her ‘friend.’

“We were talking about Neptune and Ruby.” Cinder licked the unattended breast. “You were wondering who you should date. I would say neither if they’re not making it easy for you to make a decision.”

“That’s the thing, mnh!” The heiress bucked her hips when a finger entered her wet snatch. Cinder retracted this intrusive digit, rubbed it against the lips to warm up the area. She slid her large breasts up against Weiss’s smaller pair. “Neptune isn’t assertive. Ruby’s too immature. Dust, why can’t they be more like you?”

The temptress brushed her lips against Weiss’s. “Are you proposing we become an item?”

“My dad would kill me for dating another woman. He’s old-fashioned that way.” Weiss paused her words to let out a gasp. “Plus, he prefers to have people of his loins become potential heirs to the company.”

Cinder figured the current head of the Dust Company would stick to his guns rather than drop his conservative ideas. More than that, it wasn’t her problem. Her focus was on caressing her lover’s nipples and vagina.

“Well, let’s not talk about the unpleasant, at least not when we’re drunk.” Cinder smirked because she lied; she only poured herself sweet tea earlier. High on caffeine, the temptress slipped two digits into her lover’s pussy. This time, she plunged them deep. After several pumps and Weiss’s squeals, she managed to finger bang the heiress up to her knuckles.

“Oh Dust, that feels good.” Weiss squirmed after Cinder nibbled on her ear. The temptress also scratched the area below her armpit. Tickled and aroused, these added sensations eventually made the heiress shake like a car engine. Fluids trickled out of her pussy, drenched Cinder’s hand.

When the orgasm passed, Weiss collapsed on the bed with heavy breaths. The temptress lifted the hand soaked in the heiress’s essence. She sniffed the limb, took in the dank smell, before she licked all five fingers clean of the organic juice. Cinder slipped the last digit out of her mouth before she wagged eyebrows at her astonished partner.

“Would you like more?”

Half drunk and horny, Weiss nodded. “Yes, please. Make me feel more.”

Cinder dipped an arm over her side of the bed. She swiped a toy from the ground and lifted it for her partner to see it as a huge, pink dildo. “Have you tried one of these before?”

“I lost my virginity to a real one. You can use that so long as it helps.”

The temptress rolled her friend over. On all fours, Weiss rested her head on the bed while her apple-shaped bottom remained up. Cinder stood on her knees to slide the dildo down the heiress’s ass crack.

“Oh Dust, you’re not going to put that in there, are you?”

“Maybe later,” Cinder teased. She prodded the toy’s tip around the anus before she lowered it towards the drooling vagina. She tapped the head against the lips, earned some groans from Weiss. After one more poke, the temptress shoved the entire dildo inside.

“Th-that’s big.” Weiss gripped the sheets and dug feet into the mattress. “Ah, shit, are you trying to shove the entire thing in there?”

Cinder squeezed the toy deep inside. When it stopped halfway due to the tight vaginal muscles, she gave it a twist. “Why not? Don’t you want to at least practice for your male interest?” She tapped the dildo’s end with her palm to jam it in. Weiss’s loudest cry came when the plastic toy had fit most of its shape inside her hole.

“There we go.” The temptress pulled on the dildo. Because of the snatch’s tight hold, it took some time until she could yank most of it out before she dug it back into the meat pocket. She repeated this in-and-out motion, pounded the pussy without rest. The entire time, Weiss squealed as she shook from a number of orgasms. The amused Cinder poured all strength into her arm that yanked and shoved the dildo around the heiress’s insides.

The temptress rubbed a thumb on a spot around Weiss’s asshole. “Are you almost done?” Cinder smacked an ass cheek before she squeezed it. A second slap followed seconds later. Many pats left the rump red. Weiss screeched and came again; she lost her composure.

“I-I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“Then we should make the next moments count.” Cinder dipped her head near the vagina. Above the hole she still smacked into with her dildo, the temptress licked the untouched pussy flesh. She lowered her free hand beneath Weiss’s waist, moved it around until her fingers felt a bean. One pinch of this tiny object earned a shrill and instant orgasm from the heiress. Cinder found the clitoris.

“No, touching that will make me go insane!”

Cinder gave the clitoris another tug. Added with her dildo’s thrusts, she forced Weiss to cum. The constant sensation made the heiress’s pussy run with her own fluids; most of the wetness dripped onto the sheets below to create a dark spot.

For the finale, the temptress slammed the dildo inside and twerked on the clitoris. She moved in every angle she could with her hands and toy, touched every nerve in the sensitive area until Weiss crumpled on top of the bed. Sweat shined all over the heiress’s body as her chest heaved from panting.

Cinder raised her wet dildo. She licked the tip, indulged on the heiress's sweet essence. She somewhat enjoyed herself, playing with an inexperienced gal who didn’t require a g-spot stimulation for sexual gratification.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Y-yes, I did. Mh, you’re so good.” Weiss’s words were soft. The ones that came after became mumbles as her eyes closed. The heiress had fallen asleep, exhausted from their fun time.

Cinder thought Weiss looked cute in her sleeping form. This prompted her to get up and walk over to a glass table. From its surface, she picked up her beige Scroll. She aimed its front camera and snapped a picture of the dozing, naked heiress.

After today, Cinder was sure her ‘friend’ would have a greater sense of camaraderie in their relationship. Despite this improvement, she wanted to have proof of their time together on hand if she ever needed to remind Weiss on the virtue of cooperation.

* * *

 

**Teacher’s Favorite**

With her grades taken care of, Cinder required assistance from a greater power. When she needed to skip a class or an exam in order to carry out her mission (or just miss them for the sake of her sanity), a professor’s pardon can help her do this without too much suspicion. Her first choice turned out to be the best although this time, she was not dealing with a virgin or desperate youth. For this one, she required more effort and tolerance.

“You look scrumptious. Turn around for so I can see more of you.”

Cinder did her best not to drop her smile - show any sign of disgust - as she obeyed the command. Without clothes from the neck down to her ankles, she only wore a bra, panties, and long socks. These wears were all white; she had them on to fulfill her current partner’s request.

“Yes, it appears you are ready.” The other occupant, an elder, stood up. His huge gut jiggled with his movement. Gray hair stuck out from many places, mostly his chest and limbs. This man, Peter Port, was also as naked as Cinder. Him and his lady friend was alright to be nude inside his green room, an office decorated with bookshelves and animal trophies - heads of normal creatures and fake Grimm.

Cinder twitched her nose when she caught a whiff of the professor’s onion cologne. She despised his arrogant smile; the old man really believed she desired his body. The only good trait he had on his person was the penis, a hefty meat pole dangling from his crotch full of gray pubes.

“ I have class coming next period. We shouldn’t let this go on for too long.”

As the last word escaped Cinder’s lips, the professor already crossed the distance between the two. When he grabbed her shoulders, he gave the woman a sloppy kiss. The temptress tried not to gag as his tongue entered her mouth, slid all around like a snake. It took moments before she realized he had enough skill to leave a tingle in her mouth. More pleasure came as his chubby hands slid into her long, raven hair.

During the lip lock, Port pushed the woman against the door. His hands moved down over her skin to grab her D-cups. With a squeeze, the man used fingers to stimulate the areola. As Cinder held back a moan, an erect penis pressed into her waist.

The professor pulled back to break the kiss, drag a line of spit attached between his lip and Cinder’s. “Oh, excuse me. Anymore and I would have gone on for hours.”

The temptress almost missed his words when she eyed his cock out of shock. His porker was about ten inches and had the width of a soda can. The man piece quivered slower than the pulse made in its veins. Even his balls were almost the size of tennis balls. Cinder knew better than to underestimate a senior Hunter, but she did not expect his package to be that huge.

“Does the armory impress you?” The proud Port pressed into Cinder. As his firm man boobs met her soft titties, he wiggled his waist to rub the tip of his penis against her stomach. “Did not expect an old fighter to lug around such artillery, did you?”

The professor twirled his partner. Surprised by this forceful action, Cinder pressed her hands against the door. She calmed down, reminded herself that she could fight him if he tried to make her commit unpleasant actions.

“You are an exquisite woman.” Port smacked the temptress’s ass several times, made the cheeks bounce and ripple. He kneeled down to hover his face in front of the fine, bubbly ass before he tore off the panty with amazing strength. “It’s almost hard to believe a body this ripe is accepted as a student in this academy.”

Cinder pressed her face against the door. She gritted her teeth as the old man flicked his tongue against her shaved pussy. With licks and pokes, he massaged every part of the hole. He also gripped her buttocks to squeeze and knead them like putty. The cunnlingus - tongueplay and ass grabbing - presented euphoria she had not felt in a long time, not since her master touched her in the same manner.

“Nom, nom, nom, you taste good. Your honey is coming out; how delightful.”

The temptress tried not to mind the sleazy words, not as she dug her fingernails into the door. Two of Port’s meaty fingers entered her hole, stretched it out in different directions. Erotic jolts from this foreplay created a building pressure inside her lower area. When it reached its peak, she bit her lip and shivered.

“It seems like someone is enjoying herself.” The professor pulled his digits out of the hole. He stood up and slid the same fingers into Cinder’s mouth, gently pinched her tongue with his fat sausages. “Now are you ready for the next part? And I know we have ten minutes left; that is enough time for one more act to play out.”

A thick pole slid into Cinder’s vagina. Her eyes widened as she coughed and gagged, tried not to bite on Port’s fingers. A new form of pain and pleasure squeezed her insides. The professor just inserted his huge shaft into the deep end of her pussy.

“It feels used, but the tightness is amazing.”

Port’s hot breaths met Cinder’s cheek. This and his slow thrusts made her shudder. She pushed away from the door, tried not to make her waist hit the surface as her partner nailed her meat pocket. She lost some strength after his hands - including the one he pulled out of her mouth - slid across her chest until they grabbed the bra and tore it off. Left only in socks, the woman didn’t care when the professor dug fingers into her breasts. Up and down, he fondled them around. He then pinched her nipples and pulled forward to stretch out the flesh balloons.

Weakened by the rough lovemaking, Cinder couldn’t stop her body from bumping into the door. The soft bangs scared her; the noise could gather outside attention. Port, the one wailing into her pussy, didn’t seem to care. The risk of being caught may have aroused him as he intensified his thrusts with his stiff cock.

“Don’t believe you’re the only one who offers her body in exchange for special permission.”

Port’s comment surprised Cinder. This distress ruined her focus; Port had made her bounce against the door like it was a ping pong paddle. She almost slumped over until he grabbed her shoulders to pull her up. This new pose helped him hump deep, dig his penis in until it filled her cervix.

“Now now, no need  to panic. I know how to keep a secret. And I’m happy to do favors so long as you return the same. Is that understood?”

With closed eyes and heavy gasps, Cinder nodded. She yelped after Port grabbed her chin and turned it so his lips could meet hers. He shoved his tongue down her throat; his dick pushed up as far as it could go. Kissed from both ends, the temptress could only take it all with little control. When her body shook from another orgasm, Port grunted as his lower body also quaked from a powerful ejaculation.

Cinder felt it, the professor’s baby batter creaming her insides. The warm semen traveled further into her pussy, straight into the cervix. She groaned into Port’s fat lips, endured his smell and snorts until the man pulled away, gasping like a hog. Free to pant out loud, the temptress waited until no more goo spurted out of her partner’s hot rod. When he pulled out his dick, she slid down the door until her hands and knees met the carpet floor.

The porked woman slid a finger over her wet snatch. Its puffy, sore lips proved the elder had performed well. In her mind, Cinder admitted she found him attractive for being able to satisfy her despite his disgusting, aged appearance.

“Now, now, don’t be so eager. I would like to enact in some foreplay while I reload for the next penetration.”

Cinder spun her head to lock eyes with the kneeling professor. “I have to leave in five minutes,” she hissed. “If I’m late and someone sees me leaving your office, this will not look good for the both of us.”

“Did you forget why you came to me in the first place?” Port moved the temptress’s bubble rump like a psychic did with a crystal ball - rub it for good fortune. “I can simply excuse you from the class. And if you leave within an hour, you should be able to make it back to your dorm while everyone is occupied with their lectures. Remember, Miss Cosplayer, this is not my first affair. Even the ace of our freshmen students come to me to earn the same privilege.”

Cinder blew at a hair strand hanging in front of her face. While she was reluctant to resume physical relations right now, she found it hard to reject the offer. She remained silent as Port’s hands continued to massage her bottom until their thumbs jammed into her asshole. When the fingering continued, the temptress turned to see the professor’s crooked smile.

“And this time, I would like for us to work on this area.” The elder stood up. He took hold of Cinder’s waist as his cock regained its full erection. When the dick’s tip poked at the bumhole, the temptress winced and mentally prepared herself for a painful penetration.

“Relax, we have plenty of time for you to adjust to my size.”

Minutes later, Cinder howled as Port reamed her asshole. Thirty minutes, she endured this. In the aftermath, she limped out of the office with clothes in her arms. She hurried back to the room before anyone saw her, before any semen dripped from her holes to leave an obvious trail on the floor behind her.

* * *

 

**Jock Slut**

As Cinder covered her academics, she had to figure something about Beacon’s other faction: the fighters. Combat skills not only covered a big portion of her grades, but it also defined another group she had to influence in order to gain some leverage, especially with the Vytal Festival on the way.

The temptress didn’t plan to cover the entire school - she had a limit and reputation to consider. She only had to concern herself with quality more than quantity. Seducing the strongest warriors - the cream of the crop - was enough. Despite their strength and intellect, they were all still juveniles, vulnerable adults who can either be swayed to do her bidding or express enough personal information to be used as blackmail.

As she did her work with the men and women, Cinder discovered the youths were too curious. Some loved public sex, others wanted to experiment with more people and tools. They all desired her counsel in their erotic ventures. The temptress was happy to provide, although some sessions can become a handful even for her.

“Yeah bitch, keep that mouth open!”

“Holy shit, your pussy is better than those sluts from Ruby!”

Obscene shouting filled the stone walls of a locker room. This area had paths that led to bathroom stalls and an open shower. The occupants were free to wear less than the normal standard, from only their underwear down to nothing. The current group of jocks were like this as they circled around Cinder, the only woman in this all-male area. Naked, the temptress laid down on a wooden bench with her back. Two, burly men stood at both ends to plow her wet holes with their huge schlongs.

“Yeehaw, first-class cum dump right here fellas!” The front hunk grabbed both of Cinder’s cheeks. He yanked hard to shove his huge, white piece down her throat. His size already stretched her mouth wide in all directions. The cocksucker tried not to gag as the warm cock made its way down her throat, soak itself in her spit.

“No kidding, and she’s so tight when you fuck her yapper.” The second man, a panther, rammed his poledick into her ass. With a growl, the dark Faunus slapped her ass, a flesh canvas decorated with hand prints of the previous men who bred her pussy.

Cinder did not consider these ‘boys’ to be so hard to handle. However, they were not her first; already five had their turns before they left to rest in the sauna. The door of this area covered other groans and screeches; another orgy took place in the room full of mist. With her current partners, the temptress had some trouble handling their cocks, the biggest she’s had thus far.

But it wasn’t so terrible. Their great physiques - muscular limbs and built bods - served as eye candy. Cinder also got to taste and feel their firm flesh, especially their vigorous man pieces.

“Come on, bitch! Focus, it’s getting tight in here! Don’t make us beat you senseless in another sparring round!”

This complaint brought Cinder back to reality. As her partners continued to nail her from both ends, she managed to loosen the holes enough for the dicks to go deeper. The one working her mouth gave one last thrust before it shot a hot pool of cum. From his end, the black Faunus tackled her pussy until he slid his penis up to its hilt, reached her cervix before he dropped a scathing load.

Filled up, the temptress shuddered. As the men pulled out their schlongs, she finished cumming. White jelly spilled from her mouth and snatch, dripped off of the bench like melting ice cream.

“Hey guys, got room for one more?”

Cinder gulped down the rest of the cum and looked up. She saw a young monkey enter the scene with a bright smile. His blond, spiky hair glowed under the sunlight shining from the ceiling windows. Below this pretty face was a tan body sculptured with bulging muscles.

“Hey Sun, came in to join the fun?”

Sun high-fived the Human and Faunus. He laughed, “Hell yeah, who wouldn’t miss the famous slut?” The blond monkey grinned at Cinder. “Still owe me for the round she lost. Got to beat that fine ass in front of everyone.”

The temptress already took care of the ones she invited today. In fact, Sun wasn’t supposed to arrive. Yet, she changed her mind after she saw his long, fat banana hang from the crotch.

“Perhaps. Three of these assholes ganged up on me when we sparred earlier on the practice mats.”

“Your fault for going in there with those skanky clothes.” The panther chuckled with the rest of his buddies. “Got that tight sports bra and ass-hugging shorts. Who the hell wouldn’t want to cheat just to hit that after a good workout?”

Cinder raised her hand to present the one-finger salute. “Bitch, don’t make me turn you into a pussycat again. I was doing fine crushing you between my legs before the cavalry arrived.”

“She’s right, almost choked you out.”

“First time I saw a big-balled cat almost drown in pussy.”

The gang laughed at the panther. Cinder almost joined in before two arms wrapped around her armpits. She looked behind to see a glowing, golden figure hold her in a full nelson. Before she could retaliate, a similar body grabbed her ankles to keep them rooted to the floor.

“Is that good enough?” Sun struck his prisoner with the back of his hand. Cinder spat blood from her mouth before she smirked at the excited monkey.

“Damn, he’s cheating! You can’t use your Semblance like that.”

“So is anybody going to disqualify Sun from this?”

The men glanced at each other before they howled with laughter. The temptress couldn’t offer a laugh (or roll her eyes; wasn’t a great joke). She was busy trying not to feel too horny as a third clone grabbed her mid-section to drag her down. One excuse for this was exhaustion from hours of sex, the second related to the fact she wanted to be bred by the strapping Faunus lad.

“Alright, I’ll take this one alone, fellas.” Sun stretched his arms as two of his clones fondled Cinder’s titties. They bit and tugged at the nipples, causing all sorts of jolts to radiate throughout her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut after the third clone clawed her armpits. The trio continued this gang-up foreplay, even slapped her skin to tenderize the flesh. The suckling, touching, and clapping resumed until Sun rubbed the bottom of his fat dick against the line of the tempress’s vagina.

“Did I hit too hard?”

“Felt more like a love tap.” Cinder licked her lips. “No sense in calling you a damn ape when you still hit like a pathetic baboon.”

The witnesses laughed; a Human crowed, “She thinks you’re a beta male!” Sun snickered as he placed the head of his cock up against the snatch. “So you want me to go at it hard? I’ll do just that.”

With one hump, the monkey shoved his entire cock inside. The huge length was able to stretch out the pussy, more than any of her recent partners had done since they started using her. This fresh sensation made Cinder moan.

“Look at that, crying like a whore already.” Sun grabbed his partner’s arms and pulled. When she came high, he hugged her and stood up. This upright stance introduced gravity, the reason why more of her snatch fell on top of the cock. By the time she stopped, the penis had pushed into her cervix.

Pleasure racked Cinder’s body. One shake later, she panted and slumped against Sun. A pair of hands grabbed her arms; a clone had grabbed on to support the burden of her weight. Its erect schlong also poked around her butt until the tip caught onto the crevice of her asshole.

“Still think this is a love tap?”

“Only if it doesn’t make me cum.” Cinder hissed when the dick plunged into her anus. She wrapped her arms around the real Sun as the large length made its way through her tight hole, shred through untapped nerves and flesh. The clone pulled on her waist to shove its man piece higher until it reached the end of the analysis canal.

The temptress quivered as she experienced another orgasm. The result came out of her vagina as fluids. She tried to gasp for air; Sun didn’t present her a break as he grabbed her ass and pulled her up. With the clone’s help, the monkey made the temptress hop on both dicks.

Sandwiched between two bodies, Cinder made an effort to move with her partners’ thrusts. She squealed every time the cocks plunged into the deepest reaches of her holes. So hot from this position, she gasped out loud as sweat spilled from her body.

Sun grunted, “Almost there.” With hands on her waists, he increased the power of his humps. The clone copied this change in pace. Their penises went in and out so fast, they became blurs. Cinder responded in kind by jumping faster and higher, give every nook and cranny of her body to the two. In the background, the men cheered for the monkey or temptress to cum at the same time - experience the big bang together.

“Shit, it’s coming. You better not be allergic to banana.”

Cinder huffed, “So long as it’s fat-free like your stomach, I’ll be happy to drink that shake.” She threw her head back - brushed hair strands against the clone’s face - as thick cream filled all of her insides. The heat reached her stomach, filled it up. The sensation was so powerful and fulfilling, the temptress wasn’t sure if the birth control she had taken was enough to not make her bear the monkey’s love child.

She dismissed this ridiculous notion and bent down to kiss Sun on the lips. Sweet and tender, she made out with the blond simian. Their lips never separated as he placed her back on the floor. When he did retreat, she released the kiss. The same didn’t happen for her pussy; the temptress tightened vaginal muscles around the dick. Her grip forced the Faunus to push against her ass cheeks until his man meat slid out with a loud pop.

White jelly dripped from all holes. Cinder scooped up a small wad with her hand to put it into her mouth. She swirled the finger inside and sucked like a plunger until it all went down her throat.

“Shit, she looks sexy even after she got a hard smacking.”

“Hey panther, does your people have anything like a succubus in their ranks?”

“There’s nobody who can put the ‘suck’ in that word like our harlot here can.”

As the witnesses resumed their conversation, a ringtone rang off. Sun reached for the source, Cinder’s Scroll, and picked it up. He sat on a bench near the woman he banged and offered her the rectangular machine. “Hey, Jaune’s calling you.”

“Let it ring.” The temptress rubbed a finger on her sore asshole. She waited until the device became silent. She faced the worried monkey and mused, “He’s probably begging for another blowjob. I told him to wait, but the little bastard can’t stop thinking with his penis.”

“Isn’t it your fault for being so hot?”

Cinder tilted her head and swung one leg over the other - took up a sexy pose. “I wonder. Can I ask the same about you, for all the girls who swoon after your body?”

“It’s probably why Ruby gave her virginity to me and not to a guy like Jaune.” Sun cracked his neck. He watched the others pump their dicks with one hand. “Well, I’m about to go clean up. What are you going to do?”

The temptress sat up and pressed her hands on the floor. She crawled towards the monkey to place her elbows on top of his thick thighs. “Help you. It’ll be a slow process, but I’ll be a lot more fun and thorough than the showerhead in this cheap joint.”

Sun shook his head as his cock twitched. Cinder made a grab for the flaccid dick with gentle fingers. She rubbed the meat to help it regain its marvelous erect form. She noticed two men approached her to get a turn with her magical grip.

For the next hour, the temptress went through a gangbang and train. By the time everyone had their turn and left, she stayed on the floor. Covered in semen and pee, she remained there to bask in the aftermath of a fun time.

Not once did she mention she had class around this time. Cinder even planned to reject Port and Weiss for today to rest from the locker room orgy. She knew her recent sex buddies also missed their scheduled lectures and without her advantage, faced consequences that could harm their standing in school (not much, but not a good thing either).

She did all of this, her lowest priority, expecting the least amount of reward. Cinder only wanted to have fun with real men, well-endowed youths. Even if she had a mission to complete, the woman believed she could have the best times of her life in Beacon. She planned to have more as she revised another list full of new priorities for her to work on, spread the debauchery to other victims.


End file.
